Gracias por la Cita
by Princess Utau
Summary: Emmett estaba enamorado en secreto de Rosalie y ella igual, ¿Algo pasara un 24 de diciembre? ¿Un primer Beso?  ¿Todo Gracias a un Gorrion?


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos**

**Rosalie: Si, espero que lean la historia de Bella y Alice, es triste pero a la vez muestra como Bella protege a su hermana para que Charlie no le haga daño**

**Princess: Rose ¿a que no adivinas de quienes es esta historia? *-***

**Rosalie: Alice y Japer?**

**Princess:Mmm.. Nop**

**Rosalie: Edward y Bella**

**Princess: Nope tu y Emmy :3**

**Rosalie: Sabias que te quiero mucho Princess?**

**Princess: Claro**

**Rosalie: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

**ALERTA: TODOS SON HUMANOS**

**Emmett: 16 Años**

**Rosalie: 14 Años**

**Alice: 19 Años**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Gorrion en Navidad<strong>

Era un 24 de diciembre. Rosalie estaba saliendo de la empresa de modelaje infantil

-Buen trabajo de hoy, Rosie-la felicito Alice

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias y mandale mis saludos a Jasper-dijo Rosalie Jasper era el novio de Alice y su primo-hermano

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, bye bye-Alice exclamó.

Rosalie dio la vuelta y se abrió paso por la acera de su casa. Después de unos 10 minutos de caminar, empezó a nevar. La rubia hizo una pausa y entrenó a sus ojos de color azul profundo. Los copos de nieve eran hermosos, complicados, y tuvo una vida efímera.

Pero traído tanta alegría a aquellos que los vieron. Fue objetivo Rosalie a ser como un copo de nieve eterna en su carrera, una felicidad permanente a cualquier persona que escuchaba.

Cuando Rosalie noto una pequeña figura color cafe claro en el medio de la carretera. No habian coches a la vista, así que ella se agachó y lo tomó en sus manos enguantadas para recogerlo. Acercándolo a su rostro, vio que era un gorrión, herido e incapaz de volar, separada de su familia hasta que sanó.Rosalie lo cogió en sus manos y se dirigió de nuevo a la acera. De repente, sintió que sus pies hacia abajo, su pie izquierda hunde, atascado. Miró hacia abajo y su pie había caído en un bache pequeño pero profundo. Dos haces de luz se hicieron más y más brillante. Rosalie entró en pánico. Era un coche! Ella trató de dar un tirón a la bota del bache, sin ningún resultado.

Cerca de allí, Emmett Cullen estaba saliendo de una tienda de musica. Se puso de pie en la nieve mientras estudiaba una persona encorvada sobre el terreno. La chica de largo cabello rubio callendo por su espalda.

¿Era Rosalie?

Emmett caminaba en su dirección general y trató de obtener una mejor visión de su rostro. Él sonrió cuando vio que lo que realmente era Rosalie, pero se preguntó qué hacer en medio de la carretera. Cuando se enteró de los neumáticos chirriando por el pavimento, miró a su izquierda y vio el coche en marcha directamente hacia ella.

Emmett entro en pánico. Tenía que salvarla! Rápidamente, se desabrochó sus botas, sorprendiéndola con su aparición repentina, y abordó a su lado de la carretera. El coche se precipitó por el, corriendo sobre de arranque y agarro a Rosalie y salto con ella en sus brazos a la se había vuelto de un rojo fresa, porque cuando Emmett la derribo,terminó en la parte superior de ella. Dicha persona la y la tomó de los hombros, preguntándole si estaba bien. Sin embargo, ella se habia desmayado por la impresion de su encuentro cercano con el coche y él, y salió con el gorrión en sus negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Así que ella estaba salvando a un animal. Suspiró y se la levantó en la forma más fácil de lo posible. El estilo novia

Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta, ella no sabía dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y encontró en la habitacion de un esta no era su se desplomó sobre su mesa a su derecha. Su cabeza descansaba en su brazo derecho, el izquierdo colgando sobre su cabeza. Él la había estado observando hasta que se durmió. Se movió un poco y parpadeó sus ojos verdes claro unas cuantas veces. Habia una sonrisa enroscada en sus labios.

-¿Cómo estás, Rosalie?- preguntó.

Su voz era débil porque acababa de despertarse, pero se las arregló para responder

-... yo estoy mejor...-dijo Rosalie

Tiró de las cubiertas de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta paño negro, a los pies de la cama. Tras una inspección más cercana, se encontró que eran las ropas que había usado cuando salió de la empresa de Alice. Entonces, ¿qué llevaba? Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo y lo encontró cubierto con una camiseta grande y negro y pantalones de franela a cuadros rojos. Su cabeza se dirigió a Emmett, que había estado mirando y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Tanto de sus rostros estaban cubiertos con un ligero rubor.

-No es lo que piensas-Emmett explicó.

-Mi madre Esme te cambio, yo estaba abajo- dijo Emmett

A pocos momentos de silencio pasaron hasta que Rosalie tuvo el coraje de preguntarle dónde estaba el gorrió se levantó de su silla, ayudó a Rosalie salir de la cama, y la llevó abajo a la sala de estar.

En la mesa, había un gorrión en una tablilla

-Gracias por cuidar de el-dijo Rosalie

-No import...-no alcanzo a decir Emmett

Él fue cortado por un gruñido de estómago de Rosalie. Su rostro se puso rojo. Se echó a reír.

-Ya sabes, si tenías hambre,le hubiera servido algo.-dijo Emmet. Ella lo miró con timidez en el suelo. Una vez más. Unos minutos más tarde, estaban fuera de la puerta y se dirigió a su tienda de comida favorita,pizza con un gorrión y en su ropa normal, por supuesto.

En su camino, se detuvieron varias veces para admirar las maravillosas vistas que rodean la ciudad para las fiestas. En vez de ir directamente a la pizzeria, que fue el patinaje sobre hielo en el Palacio de Hielo. Fue cerca del centro de la ciudad, así que había un gran árbol de Navidad por la pista de patinaje al aire libre. Emmett se deslizó en el escenario blanco, el arrastre en torno a esperar a Rosalie. Sus dos manos estaban en el muro de cierre de la pista. Ella temblorosa dio un primer paso, como el gorrión sonó dentro de su bolsillo de la chaqueta caliente. Ella se apartó de la pared y se deslizó lentamente hacia Emmett. Estiró la mano para que ella tome y tiró de ella a lo largo a una velocidad sorprendente. Rosalie empezaron a copiar sus movimientos y patinó junto a él.

-Yo sabía que ibas a aprender rápido- sonrió el. Entonces, él la puso en marcha en frente de él y le dijo que enderezara las piernas y los brazos. Ella así lo hizo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viniera detrás de ella y la levantó por la cintura, levantándola en el aire. Ellos sin palabras juntas una serie de volteretas, giros y trucos que les llegó de forma natural. Otros en el hielo abrió el camino, todos ellos con el tiempo dejando el suelo para ver hermoso espectáculo de la se fueron y caminaron por la ciudad

Después de algunos escaparates, Rosalie vio una cabina de fotos a unos pocos atrapado su mirada fija en él y le cogío la mano.

-Vamos-él sonrió.

-Seguro-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

Se sacaron fotos juntos y Rose sacaba las imagenes con una sonrisa mientras Emmet la miraba con cariño

Antes de que Rosalie se podo mover, Emmett apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella sintió que el calor se arrastran hasta sus mejillas. No tenía sentido para escapar de ahora, ella no podía moverse. El corazón le latía más fuerte y más difícil a medida que se acercó más y ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Incluso después de que se había ido, ella no podía apartarse de él. Había algo en él que se sentía bien con ella. Empujó con más fuerza, y ella se encontró la lengua moviendo su labio superior y la agarró del cuello de la chaqueta con ambas manos, con lo que le acerca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empujó con más fuerza. Amaba a un buen reto. Catación la mejilla con su mano izquierda, él inclinó la cabeza más y se fue en el más profundo.

Con sus Mejillas rojas y los labios cálidos, Rosalie miró con incredulidad en el suelo. Su primer beso habia sido con tocó sus labios y lo miró. Él estaba mirando hacia adelante, lamiéndose los labios. Aparte de las mejillas dando un toque de rubor minúsculo, que parecía inmutarse por lo que acaba de suceder. Miró su reloj, le dijo que tenga cuidado de ir a casa, y se levantó de la banca. Ella sólo podía ver como se alejaba. Ella le grito

-**Gracias por la cita-le grito Rosalie**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: COMENTEN POR FIS x3<strong>

**Rosalie: Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
